Worlds Apart Come Together
by rkzmcginnis
Summary: First Story of a Triology of Sonaze stories I will be posting.
1. The Dreams

Sonaze story part 1

Prologue

(Sonic POV)

Sonic missed Blaze, after their second adventure together Sonic had grown to enjoy Blazes' presence.

He wished that the Emeralds could coexist in the same dimension, but they couldn't so he thought.

Though what he thought soon would be proven wrong.

(Sonic talking to the author)

Sonic: Wait this means I can see Blaze again?

Author: Um I can't say, and please do not break the fourth wall again. It just makes things awkward.

Sonic: Fine, just make this story romantic.

Author: Ok. (No Promises just to tell you the audience.)

Introduction

(Blaze POV)

Blaze was in the Sol Emerald Shrine room inside her Castle. Eggman Nega was caught in his most recent attempt to take the Sol Emeralds, and he will never get out from his prison. She had been lonely since Sonic and Tails had to part from Southern Island. It had been close to a year since that event, and every day she had thought about Sonic, and how much she missed him.

Gardon: Princess there is a portal that has opened up in the Grand Hall come quick.

Blaze: Show me. They went through the corridors in the castle coming to the Grand Hall.

Blaze: This is odd. How long has it been here?

Gardon: 2 minutes princess.

Suddenly the portal flashes and a Cobalt Hedgehog that is wounded fallsl out with the Chaos Emeralds.

Blaze: (Begins crying) Sonic? Oh Sonic it is you. (Notices wounds) Oh my Sonic please be ok.

Find out what happens next in part two of my Sonaze Story.


	2. The Fight

Worlds Apart Come Together Chapter 2

**Earlier that Day**

**(Sonic's POV)**

There is a fierce clash of forces. Sonic is in the middle of a fight with Eggmans, so called greatest invention (Heard that many times before).

Eggman: Stand still you blue rodent, so I can crush you.

Sonic: Fat chance Eggman.

Eggman: Well take a load of this. (Fires rods that land around Sonic in a circle)

Sonic: Looks like you missed Eggman, better luck next time.

Eggman: That is what you think you blue pest. (Hits **BIG RED BUTTON, **and an electric fence forms and is zapping Sonic.

Sonic: Arrgh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. (Cries out in pain.)

Eggman: This is the end of the line for you Sonic, and after I dealt with you I will eliminate your friends then I will build my glorious Eggman land, and rule the world.

Eggman: Muhahaha.

Sonic: (Stands up enduring pain) Not if I have anything to say about it Eggman.

Eggman: What this is impossible you should be dead right now.

Sonic: What can I say Egghead I die hard. (Chaos Emeralds start floating, and in a bright flash of light Super Sonic appears.

Super Sonic: I will finish you once and for all Eggman. (Charges up attack)

Eggman: Oh No.

(Massive and chaos filled explosion happens, and Eggman does not escape in time)

Eggman: This can't be happening my plan was perfect. How could I have lost to that blue rodent? (Perishes in the explosion)

(Sonic is knocked back, and reverts back to his normal form) (Breathing heavily, and collapses on the ground)

Sonic: I can't believe it Eggman is finally gone for good. It is all surreal to say the least. After fighting him for the vast majority of my life, it just seems, so strange to me to say the very least. (Starts coughing heavily and fast, as a huge wound going straight through his chest appears)

Sonic: Ah. (Crying in pain, because the wound he had sustained before going Super Sonic, and while in that form are starting to appear, and causing Sonic tons of pain.)

(Suddenly Sonic gasps for breathing and becomes knocked out)

An Interdimensional portal appears underneath him, and he is transported to the Solaris dimension.

(**Blazes POV)**

In Castle Hallway, Gordon stay out here, and I will deal with whatever comes out of the portal.

Gordon: As you wish princess.

Blaze: I will come out as soon as I can.

Gordon: Good Luck.

(Blaze enters the Sol Emerald Shrine room, and the door closes behind her. Walks up to the shrine, and looks at the portal carefully.)

_Last time this happened was when I was teleported to Sonics' world_

_(As Blaze is in the middle of thinking the portal flashes bright, and she is blinded. When she regains her vision she sees a cobalt blue hedgehog bleed profoundly, with the Chaos emeralds glowing as they are currently stable. She steps back in disbelief)_

Sonic? _Rushes over to the Cobalt Hedgehog side_

Blaze: Gordon hurry and prepare the doctors in the medical wing.

Gordon: Why Princess (_Notices Sonic, and hurries off to go prepare the medical staff)_

_Blaze holds Sonic close to her chess. She wonders why he is injured this badly._

Blaze: (I have no time for this I have to get Sonic to the Medical Wing.

_Rushes off to the Medical wing_

Blaze: Sonic hang in there.

(After two minutes or so they are arrive in the Medical Wing, and Blaze hands Sonic off to the medical team, and waits patiently for him.)

_After 3 or 4 hours, the lead doctor comes out._

Doctor: Princess Blaze Sonic is being taken to a room while he recovers. We did all we could, but we do not know when he will wake up.

Blaze: Thank you Doctor please return to work, and I will watch over Sonic.

Doctor: Princess who will guard the Soul Emeralds then?

Blaze: I have assigned Guards on a constant rotation, and with Nega Behind bars I am not as concerned.

Doctor: Very well Princess. _Quickly leaves the Princess to let her find Sonics room._

_I actually choices to make two part part out of what I had written, so I do not have to write for a week, sorry about the length but the next one I promise will be over +1000 words._


	3. Love Revealed

_In Sonic's dream_

_Where am I. The last thing I remember is fighting Eggman, and then hearing a very familiar voice, but I couldn't make out whose it was, and what they said. Argh why am I in so much pain. _

**(**Bright flash, and Sonic in is a room with a familiar purple cat, and he notices his body on a bed)

_Wait Blaze is that you? (_Walks over to Blaze, and he passes right through her as if he wasn't really)

What is going on here? Am I dreaming?

Blaze: Oh Sonic please be ok.

(Sonic hears Blaze talking to his body) _Wait is that my body, but if it is how am I here?_

_I guess I shall just listen if this is real or not. _

Blaze: Oh Sonic if have to be ok there are so many things I need to tell you, but if you die like this I could never forgive myself for not being able to help you. Well I guess there are a few things I can try to say to give me confidence later on. Sonic from the very moment I saw you I could feel you were a friendly person to whoever you meet. After being abandoned at a young age I had shut everyone out because of my flames. You were the second person since my parents had died to try to befriend me. Cream was helpful, but you were the one who actually made me open up. I never told you or anyone this, but you make me feel safe (Starts crying) I have never shown weakness so this is why I could not tell you this, because I thought I would be weak and venerable, but you taught me no to bottle my emotions up. Sonic the reason it was hard for me to let you part the second time is because I am in…. in… l…lov…love with you. I am in love with you Sonic the Hedgehog, but I know you would never fall for someone who has powers like me. I am a monster, and you could never love me. (Streams of tears are falling from her face.) It is unfair for me to finally find someone I love, but they can't love me back. (Chaos and Sol Emeralds appear in the room with a blinding flash)

Blaze: What are the emeralds doing? (Both sets of Emeralds starting to spin fast around Sonic) Another blind flash, and Sonic and Blaze are teleported)

Blaze: (Ah this light is too bright I can't see anything) _Blaze come to me. _Who is calling me?

(Suddenly the light starts calming down)

Blaze is in the middle of a field that can be seen from her Castle

Blaze: How did I get out here? (Notices Sonic is gone) Yells Sonics name

_Blaze come to me I am in the old Shrine in the Forest_

Blaze: Sonic I am coming (Rushes of into the forest to the old Sol Emerald Shrine

Blaze: Sonic where are you? Sonic? Sonic?

_Blaze here I am. (Suddenly Super Sonic appears in front of her)_

_Hey there Blaze (Reverts to his normal form)_

Blaze (Crying and runs up and hugs Sonic) Sonic I was so worried you would not wake up. I am so happy to see you, and talk to you again.

Sonic: Blaze I missed you so much, I thought of you every night. I was so sad after we had to be separated again.

Blaze: Oh Sonic I thought about you every night too. (Stops crying) Oh Sonic there are so many things I need to tell you about.

Sonic: If you are going to tell me you love me don't.

Blaze: (In utter shock) H… How… did you know…that?

Sonic: Blaze do not be concerned, but while I was knocked out the chaos emerald put me in the room with you in a spirit like state, and I heard everything you had said.

Blaze: (Starts crying and about to run off into the forest, but is stop by and hand on her back) Sonic let me go. Please just let me go.

Sonic: (Pulls her into a hug, and then kisses her on the cheek) Blaze please calm down I have to tell you a few very important things and if you want to leave after that I will not stop you, but please just listen for a little bit.

Blaze: (Still crying) Ok Sonic, but you better keep your promise)

Sonic: (gives her his signature thumbs up)

Sonic: Blaze from the moment I met you I felt a strange feeling, but I did not know what it was, but I now I know what it was. Blaze I am in love with you as well, but before you say anything I have 3 very important things I have learned.

First of the chaos and sol emeralds spoke to me during the light you saw earlier. They told me that they sensed our heart, and allowed for the Eggmen to allow us to meet one another, because Blaze I am your soul mate.

Blaze: (Taken back by this information) What?

Sonic: Yes it is true Blaze.

Secondly the emerald also told me they can now co-exist in the same dimension because of how strong our love for one another is that our bond has allowed the emeralds to be in the same dimension without it collapsing.

To be continued


	4. Problems in the Real World

_Back to the World of the Living_

Tails: Knuckles hurry. Sonic hasn't come back from his fight with Eggman yet, and I fear something has happened to him.

Knuckles: Tails I think you are just over reacting. Sonic can take care of himself, since he is really strong.

Tails: I just have an uneasy fee….

Knuckles: Tails why did you stop your statement?

Tails: Kn…uck..le…s look it is Sonic.

Knuckles: What happened here, and where is Eggman? (Notices Sonic) Sonic we are coming.

_?: Sonic wake up. Please wake up Sonic. Sonic! Son….ic_

Sonic: What is that noise? Wait Blaze where did you go? Blaze? Blaze?

Tails: Sonic wakeup. Knuckles I do not think he is going to wake up.

Knuckles: I think you are right Tails. This is very bad indeed.

Tails: Wait…. Knuckles why don't you try using the Master Emerald?

Knuckles: Tails I do not have any idea what will happen if we try that. Considering Sonic is still in his super form it could have drastic consequences.

Tails: Oh Sonic.

Tails: We have to tell everyone.

Knuckles: Tails you go round everyone up and I will bring Sonic back to Angel island.

Tails: Alright Knuckles I will contact everyone and tell them to meet us at Angel Island, and also I think I will contact Blaze and Marine to keep them informed.

Knuckles: Tails they are not even from our dimension why do you have to tell them?

Tails: Sonic is their friend as well, so they deserve to know.

Knuckles: Alright if you say so Tails.

_(Sometime later at the Shrine on Angel Island where everyone is currently at)_

Knuckles: Alright everyone listen up Tails and I have made a terrible discovery involving Sonic.

(Everyone which include Shadow, Rouge, Team Chaotix, Amy, Shade, Cream, Silver, and possibly Blaze and Marine if Tails can get a hold of them.)

Rouge: What happened to Big Blue?

Shadow: Yes did that faker get himself into this time?

Amy: Is my Sonikku alright?

Knuckles: Everyone wait a minute or two. Tails is currently trying to contact to of his and Sonics friends from another dimension.

Tails: Blaze? Marine? Do either of you copy?

Marine: Crikey mate is that you Tails?

Tails: Yes it worked, and it is Marine.

Marine: What can I do for you mate?

Silver: Who is that Tails is talking to?

Amy: Yeah Knuckles how do Tails and Sonic know them?

Knuckles: I will let Tails explain that.

Tails: Marine listen carefully can you get in touch with Blaze?

Marine: I can go get her because I am currently in her castle.

Tails: Great please get her quickly.

Marine: Can do mate. I will back in a minute.

Tails: Ok everyone we just need to wait a minute more or so.

Everyone: About time.

_Meanwhile with Marine and Blaze_

Marine: Blaze you in here?

Gordon: Hello Miss Marine. Can I help you?

Marine: Gordon mate can you please tell me where Blaze is?

Gordon: Yes she is in room 17 in the medical wing.

Marine: Thanks mate.

_In the Medical Wing_

Blaze: Oh Sonic please wake up.

Marine: Blaze mate you in her?

Blaze: O hi marine what is it?

Marine: Come quickly Tails just contacted us and said it was important.

Blaze: Ok, but let us make this fast I do not want to leave him alone.

Marine: Who's he, oh wait never mind I will ask later. Let's go Blaze follow me.

_Back at the communication station _

Marine and Blaze: Okay Tails we are here.

Tails: Okay everyone we can start.

Cream: Blaze is that you?

Blaze: It is nice to see you again old friend.

Everyone: Wait cream you know Blaze?

Cream: Yeah Amy and I both do.

Amy: Hello again Blaze.

Blaze: Likewise Amy.

Tails: Ahem can we please get back to the matter at hand.

Everyone aside from Knuckles: Okay

Tails: It has to do with Sonic. (Starts to cry)

Rouge: Tails honeys are you alright.

Everyone: Tails?

Tails: Son...ic is barely alive. He is on the verge of death.

Everyone except Blaze and Knuckles are surprised.

Shadow: What happened to the faker?

Tails take a look for yourself.

Knuckles: Brings out Sonics Super form body.

Everyone including Blaze are taken back by what they see.

(Super Sonic has a huge scar across his chest, and he is bleeding in quite a few spots, but not as bad as when Knuckles and Tails found him. They are able to heal his body to some extent.)

Amy: What happened to my Sonikku?

Shade: What has happened to Sonic (Starts crying because after all Sonic had done for her he is barely alive, and everyone understands why except Blaze and Marine.)

Vector: What happened to him?

Charmy: Can I draw on his face?

(Wham Charmy is hit by Espio)

Charmy: Ow what was that for Espio?

Espio: Charmy this is serious and there is no time for your childish acts.

Vector: Charmy Epsio is right you have to stop for now.

Charmy: I am sorry everyone.

Tails: As I was explaining before, Knuckles and I found he after his battle with Eggman.

Tails: We also found eggman's body and it was completely lifeless.

Knuckles: So seems Sonic gave it his all, and final defeated Eggman, but at the cost of almost killing himself.

Tails: And also no matter what we do he will not wake up.

Silver: So are you telling us Sonic is going to die?

(Crying heavily Tails says): Unless we can figure out what is wrong with Sonic, and wake him up he will soon parish.

**Everyone is hit hard by this information especially Blaze who is in utter shock.**

Blaze: Tails, I think I know what is wrong with Sonic.

Tails: What is it Blaze?

Blaze: It is something I have to show you to believe. Marine grab the communicator. We are going to the medical wing and quick.

Marine: Okay and why Blaze?

Blaze: I will show you all why, so just wait and Marine let us hurry.

Marine: Right Mate. Let's go.

_After a few minutes Blaze and Marine arrive at room 17 in the Medical wing_

Blaze: Okay everyone I am going to show you something you will not believe, but let me explain what I know.

_Blaze opens the door, and to everyone's surprise lying on the bed was the normal Sonic's body_

Amy: Why you witch how dare you take Sonic from me. (Eyes currently on fire)

Tails: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE BLAZE? Tails yelled.

Blaze: Like I said I have to explain what I know.

_**Blaze begins explaining her experience from the previous day, but leaving out the love parts, but she included the part how the emeralds can co-exist now, and shows them all them chaos emeralds. Also parts of the dream she had, and how Sonic's subconscious and how it talked to her.**_

Tails: So let me get this straight somehow Sonic's spirit was split in two, and it was separated, and if they are not reunited soon Sonic will die?

Blaze: From what I understand yes that is the current situation.

Tails: Well I guess Knuckles, Shade, and I will come to your dimension using the Master Emerald and bring Sonic's body with so we can fix him. Alright Knuckles, and Shade because both of you need to help stabilize the Master Emerald in order for us to save Sonic.

Knuckles, and Shade agree to it to say Sonic.

Blaze: I will prepare rooms for you three, and will have the Sol Emeralds ready just in case you need more energy to open the gate.

Tails: Alright and for the mean time the rest of you can continue your daily routine, and we will contact you as soon as possible.

Everyone besides Amy agree to this.

Amy: I refuse to leave Sonic's side. He is my boyfriend after all.

This statement annoys Blaze

Tails and Knuckles say: No you are not Amy, and Tails explains only the four of them, including Sonics body are all that Knuckles and Shade are able to take with the Master Emerald.

This infuriates Amy, and she runs away.

Tails: Okay everyone let's do this.

To be continued


End file.
